


After Hours

by happygowriting



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, andy barber - Freeform, andy barber / reader - Freeform, andy barber / you, andy barber x reader - Freeform, andy barber x you, chris evans - Freeform, daddy andy barber, f x m sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: You and Andy work late together
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncafeavecbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/gifts).



> This is written for my friend Fizz because we’re both of the mindset that we’re really tired of seeing fics where Andy’s cheating and cheating just is gross so I’m writing this. Where Andy is single and not cheating because in my opinion Andy Baber would not be a cheater. Also I know shit about law and just wanted to write porn so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

**_Andy Barber._ **

The name alone was enough to make your panties grow damp and an ache to form between your legs. You still couldn’t believe you had nagged the  _ paid  _ internship to work as his paralegal. It had been such a coveted position while you were finishing up college, many of your classmates were sure that they were going to be the ones that go to work with Mr. Barber but in the end they were wrong.

You had underestimated how many hours you would be putting in at the office, at a lot of times you felt like you had no social life, but you knew it would be worth it once you were able to climb up the ladder and further your career. Plus working for Mr. Barber wasn’t really bad, not when you got the chance to stare at him whenever you want and stare you did.

Andy was the type of man you could picture yourself being with. He was older than you by a few years, was recently divorced, was a family centric man, and passionate about his career. He was hands down the most attractive man you had ever set your eyes on. He had a strong jawline, covered in the most delicious beard that you wondered on more than one occasion how it would feel between your thighs. He had the most beautiful green eyes and a smile that made the entire fucking room light up.

Needless to say you were absolutely smitten by him and you also wanted him to ruin you on his desk, but so far that hadn’t happened. It was only a matter of time though, you knew it and he knew it. 

-

You and Andy had been staying late for the past week to work on a high profiled case that was about to go to trial. Both of you were putting in late hours because there was a lot of material to go over and you both wanted to be as prepared as you could be. He had told you numerous times that you didn’t have to stay so late and could go home but you would never give up the chance to spend more time with him both to learn from him and because you wanted to try and make a move so you could get a delicious beard burn between your thighs. Additionally if he were to not be able to go represent the client then you would cover for him. Your motives for staying were mostly professional. 

You’re not sure of what time it is when Andy stretches and leans back in his chair, pushing his notes away for a moment. He sighs, one of those sighs that means you’ve both been working too long and looks at you.

“We need a break, do you want some take out? My treat.” Andy says, already pulling out his phone before you can even give him an answer. 

You push your own books away, and prop your feet up on his desk. “Take out sounds good, get me some of those dumplings that I like?”

He laughs and orders them and you relax. He gives you a look for having your feet on his desk but your feet are clean and you had taken your heels off hours ago. You watch as Andy puts his phone away and as you’re looking away you catch a glance of his eyes traveling down the length of your leg and checking you out. It sends a shiver of pleasure down your spine at the thought of him checking you out.

You lick your lips and let your legs spread a little bit, your fingers brushing against your inner thigh as you watch him watch you.

“So, Mr. Barber, how’s the single life been treating you?” You ask, causally enough.

He hums and clears his throat, pulling his eyes away from your thigh to look at your face. “It’s been slow going. I don’t seem to have enough time to go out and meet people, with the case and all. It’s been taking up a lot of my time.”

“That’s a shame, man like you. You should be having a lot of fun.” You say, an idea forming in your mind. You stand up and make your way around his desk. With your foot you push his chair out enough so that it was out from his desk enough for you to slip past him and perch on the edge of it. “Not going out must mean you haven’t had a lot of time for…  _ fun _ .”

Andy is watching you intently, his eyes growing darker and you can see the lust in them. Biting your lip you lean forward, letting your cleavage be exposed more, knowing that he would like it, you had caught him staring more than a few times at your breast. You reach out and run a hand over his chest.

“Sweetheart..” He murmurs, a slight warning, but his Boston accent thickens and you know that you have him where you want him and soon you know he’s going to be ruining on his desk. The tension between the two of you was too thick to deny that. 

“Come on Mr. Barber.” You wrap your hand around his tie and pull him forward, your lips just inches apart. You like yours, turning your lips up into a smirk. “Just one time, a free pass with no strings attached. You deserve to let off some steam.”

There’s only a beat, a breath, and you’re taken by surprise when he surges forward, his large hands cupping your cheeks and pulling you in for a hard kiss. It takes you a moment to realize that this is actually happening and when you do you let out a happy moan and kiss him back, all the passion you were filling just pouring out into the kiss. 

His bread rubs against your face and you desperately want to feel it somewhere else. You pull away from the kiss with a whine because you don’t want to stop but your core is aching and you’re wetter than you’ve ever been and you need some fucking relief. You stand up for a moment to yank your dress up and step out of your panties, then you sit back on his desk and spread your legs, letting him get a good look at your pretty, wet pussy.

He growls as he looks at you and doesn’t waste any time in moving forward, hooking his arms under your legs, hands holding onto your hips as he buries his face between your legs. A broken moan falls from your lips because even though you had thought about this many times, nothing could have prepared you for how good it felt. His beard rubs roughly against your center, his tongue sliding out from between his lips to slide through your lower ones. You had been ate out many times before but you could say that hands down this was your favorite time.

His tongue slides between your wet folds, circling your clit a few times before he sucks the sensitive bud between his lips. Your hips rock up, hands coming down to tangle in his hair as you start to grind against his face. You didn’t think you had ever felt so good with someone having their mouth on your pussy and you knew you wouldn’t. Andy Barber was a god, nobody was ever going to compare to him. 

He lets his teeth graze against your clit before he lets it drop from his mouth and he moves down, tongue pushing into you and licking at your walls. He moves one of his hands so that he can settle it between your legs and he pushes a finger in next to his tongue, fucking you with both. 

You were almost embarrassed by how close you already were to cumming, but this wasn’t going to be the only time tonight, you were going to make sure of it. 

“Mr. Barber, fuck, I didn’t know you were so good with your mouth.” You moan, grinding your hips harder against his face as you chased your orgasm. You had a white hot need to cum and nothing was going to stop you. “Fuck, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Andy doesn’t stop, in fact he adds another finger and curls them until you let out an almost scream of a moan as he finds your g-spot. His beard rubs against your thighs in the most delicious way and you know you’re going to have beard burn the next day. He chuckles breathless against your pussy and as his fingers rub over your g-spot his tongue teases your clit. All of it is almost too much but at the same time it’s just enough to send you over the edge you had been on for months while being around Andy. Your body tenses and you let out a loud moan that you’re sure that if anyone were at the office they would all hear you and you really couldn't bring yourself to care. Your pussy clenches around Andy’s fingers and you feel more than hear the moan he lets out.

He fingers you through your orgasm, licking up your juices before he pulls away and you look down at him. It shouldn’t be so hot to see his beard glistening with your release but it is and it makes you want him all the more. 

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re driving me fucking crazy. Those pretty little moans, the way you tasted. I want more. I want more of you. And I’ll get it, but right now I want my cock buried in your tight, pretty pussy and finding out just how much louder I can make you scream.” Andy growls, his voice deep and wrecked. 

You watch as he stands up, loosening his tie before he drops his hands down to his pants and undoes his belt. For a moment you think about how it would feel to have his built slap against your ass and you tuck the thought away for a different time, and watches as he undoes his pants and pushes them down enough for his hard cock to spring free.

Your mouth waters as you look at his thick length, wanting nothing more than to be able to wrap your lips around him and taste him. You had never wanted to give a guy a blowjob as bad as you wanted to give one to Andy right now, but that could wait because he was looking at you like you were his dinner and he was ready to devour you.

He grabs a hold of your legs and pulls you forward until your ass is hanging off the desk. He steps between your parted legs and grabs hold of his cock, slowly dragging it between your wet folds.

“Look at you, you’re fucking dripping for me and it’s not because I just made you cum. You were wet for me before, you’re always wet for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Andy teases you for a few more moments before he pushes the head of his cock into you. “You’ve been waiting for this moment, hadn’t you? Waiting for the moment I’d throw you down and fuck you until you can’t see straight, haven’t you sweetheart?”

“You’re right, I have.” You’re not sure how you still have the ability to still talk, not with how he’s just barely inside of you. “Now fuck me, daddy.”

“Demanding, aren’t we? Don’t worry baby, daddy is going to fuck you nice and hard.” He smirks and shoves the rest of the way inside of you, your pussy stretching around his cock. “Fuck baby, you’re just as tight as I thought you would be.”

You moan loudly, your body arching up because he just feels that fucking good in you. He gives you a few moments to adjust to him and his size before he starts to move his hips. You hold onto his forearm, moving your hips with his but mostly you just let him fuck the hell out of you. He feels good, knowing exactly what pass to use, how much weight to put on you, and how to roll his hips so that he’s driving you crazy. You can’t even use words to describe how you’re feeling; you just know that pleasure is the overwhelming feeling.

Andy digs his fingers into your hips and you know that there’s going to be bruises the next day and you were ready for them, you were going to wear them like a badge of honor.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you feel good. A perfect heaven for me to use. Maybe, uh, fuck, I should do this more. Have you sit on my lap, my cock buried in your pretty pussy so I can fuck you whenever I want to.” Andy murmurs, filling your mind with all the different fantasies. “You like that thought? Daddy using you however I want to, keeping that pretty pussy of yours filled?”

You nod, wanting it, wanting him and all that he had to offer. You let out whimpers and moans as he fucks you, unable to really voice with words how you’re feeling because he’s made you lose your words for the moment. You grip his arms harder, pussy clenching around his cock as he fucks you.

Your orgasm grows inside of you, your core heating up and with each thrust you get closer to cumming. You look up at him, eyes dark with lust, pleading to cum because you couldn’t voice your need. He fucks into you harder, reaching between you so that he can rub your clit with his fingers as he fucks into you. Breathing heavy, body tense, you cum after a few rubs of his fingers because you were already so fucking turned on from him.

“Andy! Daddy!” You moan out as you cum, your pussy clenching around his cock. He doesn’t stop fucking into you, filling your pussy with his cock over and over and soon you feel his cock throbbing inside of you and with a groan he cums, filling your pussy with his seed.

As he cums he leans down and kisses you hard, biting your lip. For a few moments you both lay there, his cock softening inside of you.”

“We should do that again sometime.” He murmurs, pulling out of you after what seemed like forever.

You nod, biting your lip as you look up at him. “Yes please.”


End file.
